Twins!
by Blondie 92
Summary: Baby Fic! I haven't really seen one in a while, so I thought I should ttry to contribute to the database. Sora/Kairi, Terra/Aqua parents. Xion/Naminé, Roxas/Ven babies! First Story! Please review!


_I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts and I will not be making any money off of it… even though I'd really like to!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

The red-head walked into the room to see her two young daughters crawling in circles on the ground with their father watching from the couch. The two young girls imitated ying and yang with one's black hair and the other's almost white locks. The mother stood in the door frame, smiling as her ears filled with the happy, yet quiet bubbling noises radiating from their mouths.

The pattern was soon interrupted when the black-haired one looked towards the mother and soon began crawling towards her, who just crouched down with her arms outstretched to pick up her little bundle of joy. Upon reaching her mother, the baby sat back and held her arms out, signaling that she wants to be picked up. She couldn't refuse her daughter, wearing a diaper and a small, black shirt. The red-head obliged and lifted her baby up in the air. She twirled her fingers around the little ones face, causing excited gurgles to emanate from the baby's mouth. Her small hands were trying to grab the larger ones around her.

Her other child, the blonde one just looked at her mother with a blank face, obviously jealous. Luckily, her father noticed and picked her up; she hastily reached towards the ground in her white shirt and diaper. The younger, blonde baby began bawling due to the shock. "Shhh, Nami, please, it's only daddy," The brunette father tried comforting his daughter, only for her to keep crying. "It's not fair, Kairi, she obviously likes you more."

"Then let me see my little Naminé. Here, Sora, take Xion," The brunette and red-head walked towards each other and exchanged babies, the blonde one instantly calming down and making happy bubbling noises. "Naminé's just more of a mommy's gal, aren't you my little Nami," She held the baby out so she could see her mother's face. The baby's hair was barely long enough to reach her eyes. She began to squirm and outstretched her arms to be near her mom.

"At least my little Xi-xi likes her dad," Sora lifted up the baby in his arms up to his face. The older of the two hugged her father's face with her chubby little hands. Her hands began scouting out his face and suddenly pulled on his nose, "Ow, Xion? What was that for?" The brunette gave a hurt-look on his face to his daughter while she just laughed at her father's misfortune. Even the blond in Kairi's arms began to quietly laugh.

"I wish your short hair would grow," The red-head began rubbing her hands through her young daughter's thin, white hair, earning a light giggle, "But until then, you are just too cute!" The baby continued to laugh while hugging her mother, sadly their little snuggle fest was cut short by a rather cute and quiet yawn.

"I think it's time for their nap," Sora declared while placing Xion on his other shoulder. She soon let out a yawn almost identical to her sister's. He looked over to Kairi as she began walking to the nursery in their home. The duo placed the two twins in their crib; Sora was feeling a little guilty for only buying one crib, but he knew it was all they could afford. Kairi placed little Naminé on the furthest side by the wall while Sora placed Xion closer to the other side. The young twins yawned and began to snuggle towards each other for warmth. They fell asleep in a tight hug in the middle of the crib.

"Aren't they cute?" Kairi was leaning on the side of the crib watching her two daughters sleep.

"Not as cute as you," Sora whispered while nuzzling his head into the side of her neck, eliciting a slight moan from his wife.

"Please Sora, not here, I don't want to wake the children," Kairi slowly pushed her husband away from her only to receive an extremely sad face from him.

"Fine," He slumped his shoulders and exited the room heading towards his own room, only to be closely followed behind by his wife. She attempted to cheer him up by wrapping her arms around him in a tender embrace, but was soon shocked when he spun quickly on his heels and pecked her cheek. The couple soon fell onto their bed entangled within each other's arms only to be interrupted by a loud crying sound radiating throughout the small apartment, "Kairi? Kairi?" Sora nudged his lover's neck with his face, "Can you go check up on the twins?"

"No," She quickly turned onto her side with an incredibly large smile on her face, "I did it last time; it's your turn, now, silly," She poked his nose with her index finger.

"Fine, but you're lucky you're so cute," Sora began to chuckle to himself as he stood up from the king-sized bed.

"I'm more than cute!" Kairi quickly sat up with an angered face. Sora looked shocked at first, but the duo soon broke out in laughter as they realized they were both joking. The brunette left without another word to check up on his daughters.

Upon entering the room, he took a quick glance and sighed, "Of course, Nami, you're crying, again," He began to slowly walk over to the white crib in the pink room. He leaned over the railing and picked up the fragile, small blond, "Shh, Nami, daddy's here," Sora began to slowly stroke the pale hair out of her face to try to convince her to stop crying, yet she continued to bawl her eyes out. "Come on, this isn't easy, especially when you like Kairi more," He dropped his head to within reaches of his daughter, expressing depression.

At this exact moment, his daughter took the prime moment to reach up and pull down on one of Sora's various spikes protruding from his head, "OWW! NAMI! Please stop!" He held up the small blonde away from his body as she began to make bubbling noises began to chuckle. "I can't stay mad at you; you're so cute!" He brought her close to his face again in a hug. Sadly, Naminé was again interested in her father's brown tresses and yanked on another one, this time; Sora's yelp awoke his other daughter, Xion. Now, the small nursery was filled with various noises varying from laughter to bawling to yelps of pain.

"Is it really that hard to check up on your daughter's?" The red-head entered the room and took the wide-eyed baby from her father's grasp.

"Apparently, so," Sora began to rub his throbbing head with his left hand as he picked up his other daughter with his right. Xion began to stop crying almost immediately as she saw her father's face, "At least Xion's easy, but I can't say the same about you, Naminé," He placed the happy black-haired baby over his shoulder as he leaned towards his blonde daughter, who just stared at him with her curious, blue eyes staring at his various spikes. She began to reach out for one again, "Nuh-uh, not this time," He stuck out his tongue as he pulled away, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head, "Ow! What now?"

The oldest of the twins now was mimicking her sister by pulling on a Sora's hair. She finally loosened her grasp and began to gurgle and make bubbling noises whilst glancing around the room. Upon noticing her sister, Xion's face turned into one representing more of want as she reached towards Naminé, "Looks like someone's very social this evening," Kairi mentioned as she removed the blonde's grasp and handed her towards her father.

Both of the children were over Sora's shoulders. Naminé's eyes were transfixed on his hair while Xion was whining because she couldn't reach her sister with her short arms. Upon realizing that the babies were calm enough, their father placed the two girls into their crib, again. They simultaneously yawned and both stared at their father with their identical blue eyes. Their parents couldn't shake the thought of how they looked almost exactly the same, their only difference being their hair. The twins slowly closed their eyes, trying to keep awake, but soon gave in to sleep as they drifted off into dream world.

* * *

><p>"Aqua, you're so magnificent," Terra nudged his face into his wife's neck while staring at their own kids. One was cuddling a stuffed lion and dressed in a green jumper while the other was staring mindlessly off into space, only clad in a diaper with a light blue pacifier in his mouth.<p>

"Roxas, Roxas!" The blunette paid no attention to her husband as she called out her son's name, hoping he was fine. He sleepily looked towards her and went back to staring into space, "Ugh, I feel like he's going to be a real troublesome one when he grows up," Aqua placed a hand to her forehead, expressing disappointment.

"Well, Ven there looks happy, at least," Terra tried comforting his wife as they both looked at their other son. He was now rubbing his face over his stuffed lion with his small hands wrapped around its neck. A large smile was radiating off of his face as he snuggled his lion to death.

Aqua began to walk over and sat between her two sons. Both stopped what they were instantly doing and began to crawl towards their mother. They began to crawl over her, making bubbling noises. Roxas tried to grasp her feet and climb up her legs as Ventus tried to snuggle with her arm. Aqua simply laughed at the tickling sensations her sons were giving her and laid down between them. She lifted up the baby clad in the diaper and held him over her face, causing him to giggle. Terra approached the two and removed Roxas's pacifier whilst picking up Ven, "Ugh, you are just too loving, aren't you?" He stared into his son's blue eyes as the child began to gurgle and clap at his father's statement.

Roxas was now laughing uncontrollably as Aqua made random sounds and brought him close to her face. Every once in a while, Roxas would occasionally hiccup or burp, causing his mother to chuckle even more at his cuteness. She brought him close to her face one final time, holding him in a bear hug as he outstretched his arms to obtain a better grasp on his mothers face. She suddenly pursed her lips and breathed forcefully on his tummy, causing various sounds to radiate from him as he continued to bubble and gurgle.

"Um, Aqua, I think it's time for their lunch."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well," Terra motioned his head downwards, signaling her to look at her son. Ventus was now gnawing on Terra's sleeve, saliva dripping from his mouth as he chewed the fabric with an intent look on his face, "Um, I think this speaks for itself."

"Fine," She set Roxas down, who gave her a longing glance as she stood and began walking away. Sadly, she made the mistake of looking back towards he one-and-a-half-year-old son. He stared at her with large-blue eyes and his arms outstretched. Somehow, he had his pacifier back in his mouth. Aqua looked back and forth, from the kitchen door to her son. His eyes began to tear up, "Come on, Roxas," She bent down to his level and picked him up in her pale arms, "Let's go get some food." Roxas began to squirm about and make bubbling noises as Aqua carried him into the kitchen.

"Ummm, Aqua? Wait up," Terra was trying to remove little Ven from his sleeve. His chubby arms were wrapped around Terra's much larger one, and his father had to be careful to not let him fall with his other hand, "Ow!" He felt teeth scraping his arm, "Please wait up!"

Upon entering the kitchen, Roxas was already in his high chair, flailing his arms around wildly, almost as wild as his hair was, even at that age. "Ok, Ven, please stop," The young boy continued to gnaw at his father's arm, not moving an inch. "Umm, help?" He glanced towards Aqua, who was attempting to cover her laughs with her hand.

"He just needs a feminine touch. Here," Aqua stood up from her seat in front of Roxas and casually strolled over to Terra who was now struggling to remove his son. Aqua simply began to tickle him with the fingers of her left hand, with her other hand holding on to the boy. Ventus began to slowly laugh, then chuckle, then finally, let go of his dad's arm, and was placed in his own high chair next to Roxas's. Ven gave a look of disgust as he was removed from his father's delicious flesh. Terra then placed a checkered bib over Roxas as Aqua placed a green one over Ven's jumper.

"Now, the hard part," Terra opened the fridge door and grabbed two jars of baby food, one for Roxas and one for Ventus. Roxas got his favorite, banana, while Ven got his favorite, pear. Terra pulled out two accompanying spoons for the children. He gave the pear puree and a spoon to Aqua, and then sat in front of Roxas, who just stared at him with his pacifier still in his mouth. Terra opened the jar and removed the pacifier. He opted for a quick glance to his wife, whose son had a large smile and hungrily ate the spoon-full of baby food.

"Ok, Roxas, let's try this," He dipped the small spoon in the goo-like substance and attempted to place it in Roxas's mouth, who just constantly looked away, or kept his mouth shut, "Really? Come on, Roxas, please?" He tried again, to which the boy still did not oblige. Aqua was cleaning up the slight amount of dribble that came out of Ven's mouth as he happily stared at his mother with his bright blue orbs. "Roxas, your brother's already done, come on! Please!" Terra pleaded the infant as he held the spoon in his hand.

"Here, Terra let me try," Aqua came over and grabbed the spoon. As soon as it approached Roxas's face, he merrily opened his mouth and ate, "See? Easy as that," Aqua nodded towards Terra, who just stared dumbfounded at his son.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Aqua fed Roxas another bite as he happily swallowed the fruit puree. Sadly, some began to drip out of his mouth as he made bubbly noises. "Be a gentleman when you eat, Roxas. Don't talk with your mouth full of food," Aqua calmly cooed to him as she fed him another bite.

"This so is not fair," Terra melancholically said while standing and walking over to his other son, who was now beginning to drift off to sleep in his high chair, "Come on, Ven, you like daddy, don't you?" He lifted the boy up in the air as they stared into each other's blue orbs. That is, until he began moving too much, so Terra calmly placed him onto his shoulder.

"All done!" Aqua closed the lid of the jar and placed the spoon in the sink. She did the final cleansing of Roxas and removed his bib. "I think it's about time we give these guys a bath and then send them to bed" Aqua removed the other blonde boy from his chair and began to carry him up the stairs to the washroom. Terra nodded in agreement before carrying the other small boy up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The two twins were placed in the warm bubble infested waters of the bath tub. Roxas was placed near the drain, and Ven was placed at the other end. After immediately seeing the bubbles, the two babies' faces brightened up incredibly. Aqua laughed at her sons playing with the bubbles floating on the calm water. Ven's jumper lay on the counter as both of their diapers were discarded in the waste basket. Terra sat on the toilet next to the bath and promptly began to bathe his sons. Roxas was first. He began to splash about the tub though, making Terra's job ever more difficult as Ven just stared dumbfounded at his brother. Sadly, Roxas's behavior was contagious as his brother began to also splash the water around him.<p>

Terra was now somehow getting soaked by his two sons. He somehow managed to distract Roxas long enough to bathe him by placing a mass of bubbles atop his son's head. After being covered in soap, Terra cupped his hands full of water and dumped it on his child's head, earning a few delighted shrieks followed by some more gurgling. He then grabbed a towel and handed the boy off to Aqua, who would prepare him for bed, "Okay, Ven, now it's your turn!" The young blond boy began to make more bubbling noises and flailed his chubby little arms throughout the mountains of bubbles. Of course, being Ven, he was much easier to wash, and was soon handed off to his mother to also prep for bed.

When Terra finally entered the nursery for their home, he was greeted by two happy, bubbling twin boys. Their blonde hair was already somehow curled into a wild fashion. The one on the right, obviously Ven, was wearing a blue jumper began to wildly bounce up and down upon seeing his father. The boy on the left, Roxas, was wearing his black and white striped jumper and just began to gurgle at his father with outstretched arms. "I think it's time for their bed," Aqua walked up to Terra after pulling back the sheets of the twins' crib.

"Agreed," The brunette nodded while picking up Roxas and Ven simultaneously and placing them both down in the crib together. In a matter of seconds, both boys were fast asleep, and ready for tomorrow.

The couple quietly exited the room and turned off the lights, hoping to get more than a few hours of sleep for once.

* * *

><p><strong>So, liked it? Hated it? Disgusted by it? Please just review and tell me. I know these two families seem to not be related, but rest assured, they eventually will. I hope you get a chance to read and review.<strong>

**Love,**

**Blondie**


End file.
